


歌

by Kether_white



Series: 城市戀歌 [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, city, dorm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kether_white/pseuds/Kether_white
Summary: :))))))) Enjoy
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Seongjoong - Relationship
Series: 城市戀歌 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677544
Kudos: 5





	歌

歌  
ATEEZ 98

進到屋子，金弘中才剛好來得及把門關好，甚至連燈也還沒開，朴星化就纏上了自己。  
沒有給自己喘息的空間，唇一覆上來就可以感覺到他的熾熱，然後熟練地把舌頭也滑進。  
本來以為剛才在街上的那個吻已經是極限了，但現在相比之下，剛剛的簡直連熱身也算不上。  
做愛是自己要求的，明示暗示也，只是沒預料過朴星化會如此急性子，實在和平常的他反差太大了，也許這就是白羊座的本能吧。這點讓明明已經不是第一次的金弘中也感到一點害怕。  
突如其來的吻讓他完全反應不過來，只能笨拙地把小口張開，止不住的唾液不斷從下巴流到鎖骨，任由對方擺佈，看起來特別色情。  
黑暗中的他像是把很多顧慮都解脫了，每一次掠奪都更深入，每一下吸啜都更令人情難自禁，似是要把自己吃得乾乾淨淨一樣。金弘中好久沒有感受到過自己的戀人有多麼熱烈地渴求著自己。畢竟空閒的時間太少了，無人的角落也太少了。  
有點冰冷的舌頭一次又一次地掠奪他的思考能力，舌頭混著唾液的水聲不斷傳進耳朵，使得他滿腦只剩下情慾，連身體也控制不住，腳漸漸地軟了下來。

朴星化把本來托著他後腦的手移到了背後，然後一下順勢就把身子軟掉的金弘中撲倒在沙發。接著慢慢變得更具侵略性，火熱的吻移到他白晢的脖子。對方似乎沒有心要管這些吻痕能不能被遮住，反而越明顯的位置，他都故意留下越深的痕跡。另一隻手著急地扯開自己衣服上的鈕扣，途中還有意無意的撫過胸前的紅暈。  
金弘中從來沒有看過朴星化如此粗暴地對自己，即便以前兩次的性愛也是溫柔的開始，溫柔的結束。雖然他對現在這樣的戀人不反感，甚至有點興奮，但越是未知的境界讓他感到害怕。承受著一波又一波的刺激，喘息越來越急促，生理淚水也不知甚麼時候開始流出。

「等⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯等一下⋯⋯星化啊⋯⋯」

直到金弘中半帶哭腔地向自己喊道，朴星化才意識到自己的過分衝動。  
客廳的沙簾沒有拉起，窗外的散漫的光透進了來，模模糊糊地映照到兩人纏綿的身影上。  
映入眼簾的是被推倒在下的金弘中，臉潮紅著，凌亂的瀏海被汗沾濕，口張開，微微顫抖著；紅紅的眼眶帶點濕潤，然後滿頸都是自己的痕跡，一副被欺負得很厲害的樣子。凝望著這樣的金弘中，朴星化滿滿的都是心痛和歉意，雖然稍微地帶了點滿足。

「啊⋯⋯對不起，我太衝動了⋯⋯」

朴星化把本來被自己推倒在下的金弘中扶起來，抱在懷裏哄。接過他比平常體溫更高的身子，剛才的激烈又一次在腦海裏上映。

「嚇到了吧⋯⋯」  
「一點點⋯⋯」

朴星化雙手捧起金弘中的臉，抹去他的淚痕，在他額上留下了一個安慰的吻，再次變回了平常溫柔的那個他，  
他把安定下來的戀人往自己更拉近了一點，兩人貼得更緊後，都稍稍感覺到了對方胯下的突起，不禁有點害羞。

「繼⋯⋯繼續吧⋯⋯我可以了⋯⋯」

金弘中稍稍害羞地看著朴星化的眼底，雙眸的水氣還沒散盡，那水汪汪的大眼睛還是感覺好委屈。

「真的沒關係了嗎？回房間？」

朴星化盡量忍著自己的躁動，耐心的再一次詢問。那豆大的淚珠都要打在自己心頭上了，這次是真心的心疼。

「嗯⋯⋯然後就像剛才那樣⋯⋯」  
「難道⋯⋯喜歡嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯」

罪惡感減退了一點，朴星化把懷中人兒公主抱起，走進了房間。  
一晚上發生太多事了，金弘中也難以置信自己三小時前還在工作室鬱悶著。  
離開了戀人的臂彎，這次被很輕很輕地放了在床躺下。在工作室睡了差不多一個星期，回到這張漫溢櫻花味的被舖頓時感到特別安心。他們房間的浴室在用櫻花味的沐浴露，是比較常住在這房間人的意思。  
朴星化很喜歡櫻花味，潔淨清新而帶一點甜，只是金弘中不知道他以櫻花形象了他。

似乎是想要好好地重新開始一次，朴星化燃點了剛剛被金弘中胡鬧打翻的香薰蠟燭。  
本來黑漆漆的房間被微弱的燭光映著，昏暗的，溫熱的，再映照著床上猶豫著該不該自己先脫好衣服的人兒，任誰看了都不會忍得住上頭的情慾。  
所以朴星化很快把擺盤都調理好，接著就是進食的時間了。

朴星化再一次俯下身，把金弘中濕透的瀏海撥到兩旁，指尖撫過他紅透的臉頰，對方敏感地皺了皺眉，氣息還沒有完全從剛才平復過來。

「可以？我的公主nim。」

半跪的膝蓋分開了身下人幼瘦的雙腿，暗示性地抵了在他的微突的下身，那突起可見性又腫大了一點。本來平穩了些的氣息又亂了，小口小口地喘著氣，急得他受不了地馬上點點頭。可就在朴星化要更俯身的時候，金弘中又雙手抵住了他的胸膛。

「還⋯⋯還是溫柔一點吧⋯⋯」

沒有等到正面回答，只看到他嘴邊的一抹壞笑，金弘中已經意識到自己的唇瓣被奪去了。  
本來還是有一點點害怕，但朴星化用行動緩解了他的不安。溫柔的吻纏綿在自己的柔軟之間，用力的吸啜很快就把自己的唇親得紅腫，於是他輕輕地啃咬了一下，才慢慢撬開齒貝與自己的舌頭交纏。  
還是很強烈，但少了點剛剛的粗暴，如果說剛才的是像野獸的撕咬，那麼金弘中會說自己更喜歡現在這樣的，每一下觸碰都像是要把自己揉進他體內一樣。  
不消一會兒，口腔已經全是他的氣息，氧氣快要耗得讓自己暈過去，對於情慾的渴望卻愈加劇烈。想著的同時，不安份的手不知道何時已經揉上了胸口，隔著衣服打圈刺激著乳首，櫻紅色的小點馬上興奮得立了起來。

「嗯！哈⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

才剛想嘗試適應新來的刺激，朴星化卻離開了糾纏已久的雙唇，扯開了他襯衫剩餘的鈕扣，連銀絲也未斷掉就移到了他另一邊的乳首。粗糙的舌苔不斷摩擦著櫻紅，胸口頓時被濕濕潤潤的感覺佔據；另一邊的乳首也沒有被冷落，立起的櫻紅似乎比剛才更敏感，不輕不重地被朴星化捏弄著。  
所有的刺激再加上看著戀人在自己胸前埋頭不停舔著，自己的身體被盡情地玩弄，還不曉得那些流到腰間的津液有多少是自己剛剛舌吻留下的，羞恥感就像催情劑一樣使金弘中無法承受但又無比興奮。  
此時朴星化又不知道是不經意還是刻意地用大腿摩擦自己的跨下，腫大的性器被牛仔褲緊束著，無法釋放慾望難受卻又一邊帶來了快感。

「嗯啊⋯⋯幫我脫⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯！」

朴星化沒有立刻回應他的要求，反而甩掉了他拉扯自己腰帶上的手。接著把剛剛種過在他身上的草莓又一一用力親了遍，讓那些深紅的印記變得更顯眼，頸子、鎖骨、胸口，還有新的手臂、肋骨。一一深吻過後不忘舔過他敏感的耳朵，金弘中無法自制地不斷扭動顫抖身軀。  
忍住下體的鼓動，朴星化轉而跪著俯視，金弘中這時的眼神已經不只委屈，兩隻淚汪汪的大眼睛流露著情事的慾望。  
溫柔理智和慾望在腦裡掙扎，最終還是忍不住把兩隻手指放進他口裡，抵住小舌，粘膩的津液不自控地流出，被限制著的下巴也不由自主地顫抖，眼前的光景讓朴星化越加躁動。

「乖嗎？」

不溫柔的事已經做盡了，現在距離剛才的粗暴只是一線之差，還把關著的只剩理智的最後一道門。

金弘中沒有回答，只見他捧著還在自己口裡稍稍放鬆的手，色氣地來回在食指和中指間舔著，小舌和指尖拉出數條銀絲，拋給朴星化一個欲求不滿的眼神。

或許這場情事由金弘中作主動開始就注定和先前的性愛不可相比。

想操爆他。

猛地把眼前人撲到，朴星化一邊深吻著他，一邊把他的牛仔褲脫掉；而金弘中也是手忙腳亂地想要幫他脫掉皮帶綁住的褲子。  
中間大約是幾次不小心摩擦到了他的敏感點，即便是熱吻著還是可以察覺到他的呻吟。

褲子一脫掉，兩人的性器都好像要彈出一樣，金弘中的前端甚至已經很濕潤了。  
朴星化壞心眼地按壓著他的前端，金弘中摀住嘴巴，但還是忍不住嬌羞地喘著粗氣。

「別⋯⋯快⋯⋯快操我⋯⋯」

隨手拿了桌子上的潤滑劑，再戴上剛新買的避孕套。  
前戲已經足夠精彩，朴星化實在無法再忍受自己玩太多把戲了，更何況對著現在眼前的金弘中自己已經毫無抵抗力。  
不過怎麼著急也好，朴星化還是先替金弘中做了擴張，即便他的後穴已經濕潤得不行，三隻手指很快就可以隨意進出了，肉壁緊緊地包覆他細長的手指。

「就說⋯⋯快點進來⋯⋯切拜⋯⋯」

後穴不斷被手指進出的金弘中受不了地把雙腿搭到戀人的肩膊上，一邊呻吟，一邊渴求著朴星化，嗓子都已經有點啞掉了。他的大腦已經再顧不了有可能被全宿舍的人都聽到的問題了，又或是說想到「被其他人發現他被朴星化弄成這個模樣」這回事羞恥得令人更有快感。

「啊！嗯哈⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

對準了那已經一張一合的小穴，朴星化挺身插了進去，同時替他套弄性器。腫大的性器不斷和肉壁衝撞，發出了響亮的聲音。隨著一次比一次插得深入，一次比一次快，金弘中的呻吟聲也越來越大。  
朴星化很喜歡這個體位，因為可以看清楚金弘中的表情，現在他本來紅紅的眼眶已經止不住高潮的淚水，恍惚的眼神是完全沈醉於這場性事的最佳證明。

「嗯⋯⋯！啊！哈嗯⋯⋯要瘋了⋯⋯」

感覺還是不夠深，朴星化再調整了一下位置，然後又一挺身進入了金弘中熱暖的肉壁，牢牢地包裹好他的性器，一下子就頂到了一塊軟肉，金弘中的肉壁馬上更賣力地張合，朴星化的分身又不自禁漲大了一圈，感到有點痛但還是很舒服的身下人急切地環上他的脖子索吻。  
唇舌交纏之際，朴星化再加快速度，一邊套弄他躍躍欲出的性器，一邊使勁頂那塊軟肉，一股白色的液體噴射了在朴星化的胸口上。  
看著自己的愛液慢慢從對方的身上滑落，金弘中忽然覺得現在自己真的是淫蕩到了極致。

「嗯！啊！啊！嗯⋯⋯星⋯⋯化⋯⋯射在裏面⋯⋯」

釋放過後，只因朴星化還在他的體內猛地進出著，金弘中的下體又很快被快感刺激得再次立起。幾次衝擊到敏感點，又不小心射了出來。飽受情慾的前端不斷吐出液體，金弘中沒想過原來自己可以射這麼多。朴星化的低嚎不斷在耳邊縈繞，可以讓自己的男人如此舒服，不禁也感到了點小驕傲。  
朴星化看著身下人被荷爾蒙沖昏頭腦的樣子，自己也快神智不清了。肉壁的收縮越來越頻密，辛苦忍住了好多次的他感覺自己也快要射了。

「星化⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯套子⋯⋯脫掉⋯⋯我要生你的寶寶⋯⋯」

金弘中已經被操得開始胡言亂語了，但他這個發言直戳到了朴星化的心。於是欲仙欲死之間，他趁著空隙一下子就把套子脫掉。沒有了套子包裹的性器更好地感受到金弘中直腸的溫熱緊緻，他性器的青根也更明顯地刮著肉壁，兩人都在進出的水聲和低吟聲中達到了高潮。

「喜歡？」  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯內⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯」

快速地抽插一番後，朴星化一個挺身，將滿滿的精液直射進了金弘中的直腸裏，再用力地往裏面撞了幾下，把剩餘的都給他。  
金弘中的性器前端流出了透明的黏液，雙腳抽搐痙攣著。  
性器拔出來後，被好好欺負了一番的小穴滿溢出了混濁的白色液體。  
朴星化用手指沾了些流出的精液，放到金弘中嘴前。戀人自動地從手指舔走了液體，腥腥的味道在口中蔓延，害他連表情也變了樣。

「還要嗎？」

朴星化溫柔地注視著自己，雙眸好像囊括了銀河，嘴角勾起那抹熟悉的微笑，彷彿剛才的一切都與他無關一樣。  
雖然已經很累，但他無法抗拒此刻情事的邀約，尤其是新事物的探索——他沒有替朴星化口交過。  
一直也只有朴星化幫他，宿舍裏試過一次，工作室也試過幾次。自己有提出過，但每次都被朴星化拒絕，他說自己的很腥，但金弘中的還好。  
不知道今天怎麼興致就來了。

於是朴星化站到地上，金弘中則跪著遷就。  
第一次不太清楚該如何套弄，金弘中還是先把肉棒放進口中，可以清晰地聽到朴星化低低地喘了一口氣。  
然後試探性地，他學朴星化平時幫自己一樣細啜著性器，往自己的口不斷進出。  
雖然技術十分青澀，但看著自己深愛的戀人在努力地讓自己舒服，有幾次不小心頂太深撞到喉嚨而委屈地嘔吐，朴星化還是無法不被這香豔的畫面刺激，漸漸地硬了起來。  
最終在金弘中賣力地吞吐舔弄著前端時，直接在他口裏射了。  
精液的腥苦使他露出了求饒的表情，不過還是努力地嘗試吞下，滿溢的愛液從金弘中的嘴角漏出，朴星化俯身又吻上了他。  
熟悉的味道中和了難嚐的腥味，朴星化似是清理一般，用舌頭舔過了他口腔的角角落落，本來的難受都變成了甜蜜，金弘中心裏像是被蜜糖填滿了。

「還好嗎？」  
「很甜。」  
「哪裏都填滿了，不寂寞了。」

熱吻過後，金弘中帶著倦意傻傻地微笑到。  
看了看掛牆的時鐘，已經快要五點了，幸好明天的行程不緊湊。  
想著的同時，朴星化一下子又把自己公主抱起往浴室，幸好他們房間就有一個。

「都是你，這次得清理好久了。」  
「那可是你的東西呢。」  
「不是要給我生寶寶嗎？」

又聽到了自己高潮時的胡言亂語，金弘中漲紅了臉不想作聲。

清理過後已經是五點半要六點了，在昏睡過去之前，金弘中拉著朴星化好好地看了一次日出。  
昨晚那些耀眼的燈光在太陽之下顯得毫無價值，陽光下的城市與夜裏的坦然奔放全然相反。是規律下的反叛，穩重下的輕佻，欺騙下的真誠，沒有任何一邊，另一邊都必定會黯然失色。  
所以沒有城市的寂寞，金弘中想自己對於朴星化的依戀也不會如此嚴重。  
肩膊忽然有點沈重，朴星化靠了在其上，大約是很累了吧，剛剛清理就一直他在折騰。  
日光滲染了他迷糊的眼神，就如夜裏的燈光一樣。快要睡著之際，他忽然想起了一句他很愛的句子。

浮世萬千，吾愛有三，日月與卿 。  
日為朝，月為暮，卿為朝朝暮暮。

棲身在這鬧市之中，朴星化就是他的年少輕狂和歲月靜好。

早安，晚安，我愛你。


End file.
